Abbey of Tridecim
The Abbey of Tridecim, Tridecimor The Thirteen, is polytheistic religion. The religion consists of ten gods and three goddesses, altogether thirteen gods. Gods * Aenonne - Goddess of love and passion * A'gothel - God of underworld, death and pain * Ail'yn - God of luck * Al'dryn - God of craftsmen and honorable people * Al Durr - God of strength, fire and war * Beaanin - God of thieves, lust and covert deeds * Elier - Goddess of justice and rightfulness * Elieran - God of wisdom and knowledge * Gel Shaan - God of prosperity and work * Levitaar - God of air and sky * Lurrania - Goddess of water and ice * Magnus - God of time and space * Zenaan - God of nature and supernatural forces History according to religion According to myths and legends of Tridecim the space was created in the Dawn Era by Magnus. The Soyer was smithed by Gel Shaan and Al'dryn in Aetheryn. Then the god of strength threw the Soyer into space where Levitaar blew the air of life on it. Lurrania then cried over her brother A'gothel who desired part of their work too and ripped part of Soyer away for himself, and with her tears she filled valleys and holes on Soyer with water. When A'gothel ripped part of Soyer away, few remnants remained in the sky, now known as Felwyr and Aaryl - moons of Soyer. Elier and Zenaan promised to keep A'gothel away from their work and created magical shield around the Soyer and Levitaar then left one his eye on the sky to guard it. When was A'gothel banished, he promised to return in Exiumhora and destroy everything, so he created The Thousand Gates which lead to Ignarr - A'gothel's hell world. But the Soyer was safe, for now, so Elieran and Zenaan created Livians. Aenonne taught them manners and how to feel and love each other, but was interupted by god of lust, Beaanin, who taught them lust and how to hate and lie to each other. First Livian was Kaeson Rodon, also called Son of Eliearan. When A'gothel found out about this, he also created living being and send him on Soyer by Ignarr Gate when Levitaar wasn't looking. His name was Rerzu Phelvi, known as Devil of A'gothel and he was Elivian. They were about to fight. Rerzu was indeed strong and big, but Kaeson was smart and Al Durr smithed him The Dagger of Rodon smithed in Ethernal Fire and forged from Aetheryan Steel and Elier gave him Devil's Chain. When they met Rerzu had big and heavy Exitium Axe smithed from Ignarrian Steel. The fight began. Rerzu was slow with his big axe, so when he tried to hit Rodan, Rodan had lots of time to duck and Rodan with his small, light dagger cut Rerzu to his tendon on the leg. Now, he was even slower and in pain, and when he exhausted himself as he was chasing fast Rodon. He fell on his knees and Rodon wrapped Rerzu to Devil's Chain. Rerzu asked him How could you win? and Rodon answered The Al Durr led my sword, Ail'yn gave me luck. Whom shall I fear? The Tridecim is the defense of my life and this beautiful place. Whom shall I dread? Whom shall WE dread? and Rerzu answered You shall fear my creator, my lord, A'gothel!. The one who abandoned you, and let you lose?